Scorn of the Star Sapphire!
Summary * TEASER: Wonder Woman comes in to defeat Baroness Paula Von Gunther and her army of robots, as well as to save Batman and Col. Steve Trevor. * MAIN PLOT: Following battles with Tattooed Man and Major Disaster, Batman teams up with Hal Jordan to fight Star Sapphire and her Zamaron army. Unbeknownst to Batman and Hal Jordan, Star Sapphire is actually Carol Ferris whom the Zamarons abducted and turned into Star Sapphire. Appearing in "Scorn of the Star Sapphire!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Wonder Woman (First full appearance) Supporting Characters: * Steve Trevor (First full appearance) Villains: * Baroness Von Gunther (First appearance) Vehicles: * Invisible Jet Items: * Wonder Woman's Tiara * Lasso of Truth MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman Supporting Characters: * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Villains: * Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) (First appearance) * Doctor Polaris (flashback only) * Evil Star (flashback only) * Javelin (First appearance) (flashback only) * Major Disaster * Tattooed Man (First appearance) * Zamarons (First appearance) Other Characters: * Georgette Taylor (First appearance) Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** Coast City **** Ferris Aircraft Items: * Batrope * Green Lantern Ring * Green Lantern Power Battery * Star Sapphire Ring * Star Sapphire Central Power Battery Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis At a mountain fortress, Batman and Global Peace Agency agent Major Steve Trevor are strapped to a rocket. Trevor is unconcerned and says that he has a guardian angel watching over him. Their captor, Paula Von Gunther, explains that she will be launching the missiles at a peace conference in Geneva. In the chaos, she will take over the world. Steve insists that the red, white, and blue will stop Paula. Wonder Woman drops out of the sky and takes on the troopers. As Batman frees himself, Wonder Woman confronts Paula and tells her to surrender and join the sisterhood of peace. Paula refuses and activates her battle armor. She is quickly defeated, but the missiles launch with Steve still tied to one. Batman finishes off the troopers while Wonder Woman flies after Steve. She destroys one missile, cuts him free with her tiara, and lets the second missile fly into a mountain. As Steve drops out of the sky, Wonder Woman catches him and flies back to the base where Batman is tying up the troopers. Green Lantern Hal Jordan recounts the tale of how an Earth woman was chosen to become the host body for the queen of the alien Zamorans. Granted a ring capable of generating sapphire energy, “Star Sapphire” is now dedicated to the conquest of Earth. Hal Jordan is testing a new Batmobile engine provided by Carol Ferris of Ferris Airlines. He activates the jet engine function and lifts off, and then checks in with Batman. Batman is watching over Coast City for his friend, and spots the Tattooed Man robbing a bank. Meanwhile, magazine writer Georgette Taylor approaches Carol and notes that she appears worried about Hal. Carol denies it, and Georgette says that she’s there to find out what makes Hal special. She asks what it’s like being Hal’s boss and girlfriend, but Carol focuses on the test flight and warns Hal to push it back. He refuses and says that he’s doing it for Batman, but Carol wonders if he’s pushing it for Batman or himself. The Batmobile ignites and crashes to the ground as Carol and Georgette look on. They drive out to the crash site and look up as Hal descends on a parachute that he used just in time to get out. Carol runs to hug him and admits that she cares about him too much, and says that she’s looking forward to their date. Hal apologizes and says that he has to go to help a buddy. Hal transforms into Green Lantern and flies to Coast City to lend a hand. As Tattooed Man escapes on a hawk tattoo, the two heroes pursue him. As they go, Batman notes that Carol may be out of Hal’s league. Green Lantern takes on Tattooed Man’s constructs while Batman gets close enough to use a sonic device to destroy the villain’s concentration. They knock him out and Batman leaves, telling Hal that tomorrow he tests the Batboat. As Green Lantern flies off, he’s unaware that Star Sapphire is watching him, and she vows to utterly destroy him. The next day, Hal tests the Batboat in the harbor and takes Georgette and Carol out with him. He takes it underwater in submersible mode, and Georgette asks about his relationship with Green Lantern. Hal says that it’s Carol who has the connection to the hero, and Georgette suggest that the relationship could attract the attention of Green Lantern’s enemies. Hal parks the Batboat and Carol tells Hal that they have a classified meeting with the Department of Defense in half an hour. He passes on the meeting and leaves. Batman is battling Major Disaster when Green Lantern arrives to lend a hand. As they fight, Batman warns Green Lantern that Carol might not be there for him if he keeps abandoning her, and that she needs to know he’s serious about their relationship. Green Lantern agrees to talk to his girlfriend and finishes off Major Disaster. That night, Carol is in her office looking at pictures of her and Hal together. Georgette comes in and comments that it must be hard sharing Hal with the world. Carol tells the reporter that she’s had enough and orders her out. Georgette goes but warns that they’re not done yet. Carol goes to her desk, but turns as someone comes in. There is an unearthly laugh and a cold wind blows through the office. Hal hears Carol scream and runs to investigate, and sees Star Sapphire flying away. Green Lantern goes off in pursuit and Batman accompanies him in the Batplane. Batman suggests that the reporter may be Star Sapphire. They find Star Sapphire’s desert palace, and she fires energy-missiles at them. She emerges to attack them, and Batman confirms via closed-circuit camera that she’s Georgette. He fires a missile at her, blasting her to the ground, and Green Lantern explains that Georgette isn’t Star Sapphire. He removes the Star Sapphire energy uniform, and Georgette says that the real Star Sapphire hates Green Lantern. Batman finally realizes that Carol is Star Sapphire, and Green Lantern knew all along. The hero explains that Carol was flying a prototype for Ferris Industries when the Zamorans chose her as a host for the Star Sapphire entity. As Star Sapphire, Carol wants nothing more than to destroy Green Lantern. She doesn’t know that she’s Star Sapphire, and he kept it secret so that the knowledge wouldn’t shatter her mind. As Batman promises to help his friend, the real Star Sapphire flies out and laughs in triumph as the Zamorans fly down from a wormhole. While Batman fights the Zamorans, Green Lantern matches power rings with Star Sapphire. After subduing his opponents, Batman goes to help Green Lantern. Star Sapphire demands that Green Lantern put up a fight, but he tries to get through to Carol and have her break Star Sapphire’s control. Carol fights for control but Star Sapphire regains superiority and says that there is no Carol Ferris. Batman appeals to Carol as well, and she tries to wrest control back. Green Lantern tells her that she’s a good person and that they belong together. Carol finally regains control but passes out from the strain. The Zamorans, realizing they’ve lost their leader, flee back through the wormhole. Hal and Batman go to Carol’s side, and Hal tells her that he loves her. Later, Batman and Hal visit a sleeping Carol. She doesn’t remember what happened, and Batman warns that the same thing could happen again. Georgette comes in and boasts that she’ll write a story revealing Carol’s secret to the world. Batman gasses her with bat-amnesia spray and she wanders off. Hal admits that there’s only one thing in the universe that he’s afraid of: losing Carol. Trivia * After freeing Miss Taylor from the grip of Star Sapphire, Green Lantern encases her in a green energy box and flies her away. The box is shaped almost exactly like a shuttle craft from Star Trek. * The song used during Wonder Woman's entrance is the theme song to her 1970's TV show. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three